Earth-85
Earth-85 is the universe where Mutant Drake takes place. Description Earth-85 is the universe that mainly focuses on Drake and his attempts to save his city. This Universe is based within a post-apocalyptic age where Humans are situated in districts, trying to survive against Mutant outbreaks and attacks. This Earth is contaminated with microscopic machines which have turned, and continue to turn, a good portion of the world's population into mutated creatures. Beyond that, there are elements of natural mutation, alien lifeforms and other unknown properties set in this universe. History Pre-Incident Earth was on a normal path of progression. Humans were able to live freely without the presence of any major threat or immediate danger. The Xyrions had visited Earth during some time and experimented, incidentally creating Natural-Born Mutants. They left the Earth after seeing how dangerous this new race was to them, leaving them to live on Earth among the rest of Humanity. At one point, Natural Born Mutants had gone into hiding after being hunted down by people and specialized groups, such as the Hunters. Sometime before the Incident occurred, Jake Lincoln was abducted by the Xyrions at the age of 10 and experimented on as they held him captive. The Incident With the development of a specialized project finished, scientists at Omni-Labs were able to finally test their Prototype Nanogene, a device planned on curing potential illness in the world. Unfortunately, one of the scientists, Dr. Ryden Kurtzman, had sabotaged the experiment which had led to the device going critical and causing an explosion that, not only decimated the facility but, spread Nanogenes all over the globe. The Effects of the Incident After the Incident, Drake, the son of the lead scientist, escaped from the destroyed facility and found himself affected by the Nanogenes, unknowingly taking possession of the Prototype Nanogene which granted him the ability to control Nanogenes and use them to create forms that gave him specialized powers including enhanced strength. The boy then found his mother in a bunker among few other survivors and left the area with her, in an attempt to survive. Dr. Gorshin, one of the surviving scientists, became exposed to the Nanogene blast which excited his natural and experimental Mutant condition, turning him into a Mutant Bat. It is presumed that he had killed some of the surviving scientists before escaping. Elsewhere, countless individuals were effected by the Incident, either granting them enhanced abilities or transforming them into monstrous creatures. Notable examples include Faith, whose natural abilities were awakened by the incident, Danny Campbell, who discovered his abilities after loosing his parents to Mutants, and Emmett Murphy, whose alien physiology was compromised by the Nanogenes that entered his body. In due time, the Nanogenes had begun to infect the population, mutating millions, if not billions, of individuals into monstrous creatures with special powers. Natural Born Mutants, either grew stronger from the Nanogene blast or remained immune to it. Post-Incident Survival About a week or more after the Incident had occurred, several people banded together to form settlements and refugee camps where they attempted to care for one another, gathering supplies and defending themselves against any Mutant attacks; usually securing themselves within a now-abandoned building or establishment. Others, who were not so fortunate, were forced to always be on the move, avoiding Mutant contact and simply trying to survive, by any means necessary. Recovery After years of attacks and resistance, the United States was able to close off most- if not, some- major cities from the outside world, making sure its civilians became unaware of the Mutant contagion outside the barriers. With most of the citizens forgetting or not even acknowledging the Mutant threat, the MCA continued to regulate the entrances and exits of city districts to keep out any possible threat and keep the civilians unharmed by having them remain within their city's dome. Outbreaks Overtime, Mutants became sneaking within New York City and attacking random civilians, causing distress among the public. The MCA attempted to conceal the Mutants from the people but, while most continued with their lives, others became curious and paranoid. Views started to diverge; some trusting the MCA while others grew conspicuous about what they were keeping from them and no longer trusting them. On October 2nd, Drake decided to escape the watch of the MCA and travel on his own, into the city. On the same night, reporter-in-training Kate Wilson was on her way home when she was attacked by a Mutant during one of the Mutant Outbreaks, however Drake was there just in time to rescue her. Despite being saved so she can continue her normal life, Kate just couldn't drop and wanted to investigate into the Outbreaks and her mysterious savior more. The New Age When the source of the outbreaks was revealed to be a mutated Ryden Kurtzman, he had lashed out and attacked both Drake and Kate with a mutant of his own creation. The fight had escalated to the streets of Manhattan, revealing to the city that Mutants and people with extraordinary powers exist. This reveal spread quickly across the city through word of mouth and media such as various news stations. The MCA had failed to keep the Mutants a secret and to contain the source of the outbreaks. With knowledge of a person like him existing, Ryden sent out various Mutants to retrieve Drake as well as advance his plan to create more Mutants. Because of the reveal of Mutants, other powered individuals or people undergoing mutations, had came into the open, mostly appearing as threats to the city. Drake took it upon himself and his duty as a "member" of the MCA to restore order to New York by containing the threat of Mutants and saving innocent lives. In order to deal with his lack of humanity, he formed a partnership with Kate Wilson. On October 12, Drake was heavily injured by a Mutant and was taken in by a part-time nurse, John Reed, who patched him up. During this time, Ryden's planned to infect the population by adding mutation substances into beverages and the waterline. Both Drake and John managed to stop the spread of this mutation before it hit the waterline, saving thousands. Because of his help, John was recruited by the MCA and became a personal medic and friend for Drake. Ryden's Assault On December 24, Ryden had arisen from under the ground and held the entirety of Central Park hostage including about 800 people that were in it at the time. He then lured Drake into the fortress and extracted his Nanogene Prime Prototype, using it to enhance his own abilities and control over the Mutant populous. On December 25, Ryden continued his assault, moving from Manhattan to Upstate New York, in an attempt to destroy the MCA main headquarters and spread his Mutant revolution beyond New York. However, Drake and the MCA had fought against him and his army until Ryden was finally defeated. When he attempted to attack again, the Director of the MCA, May Harper, had disintegrated him with an experimental weapon created by John. Afterwards, Drake went on to celebrating his first Christmas with his friends. The Year After After the assault, word spread through various news outlets about what occurred in New York. The Vigilante was no longer a myth and was practically common knowledge across the nation. The Government had authorized the reconstruction of the city, which allowed new buildings to be constructed, including the Murphy Industries Building, and the city to improve its defenses against any potential Mutant attacks. However, because the Government had spent its resources on New York's repairs, other districts like Detroit were left without much, making it nearly a ghost town. The Government also pulled some resources to help rebuild the MCA by constructing a new main headquarters, now in the form of a Helicarrier. With the MCA's main headquarters under construction, most the main operations took place in the Manhattan MCA Outpost where the Director had relocated herself to. One of those operations were to send Agent Owens and a group of Officers on a mission to recover more information about the Nanogenes. In months to come, Owens and the officers were abducted by the Xyrions and cloned. During this time, Drake had taken up to being the Vigilante and helped clean the city while keeping it clear of any other Mutant threats. John had spent some time helping with the reconstruction of the MCA from the Manhattan Outpost but spent whatever free time he had by spending more time together with Kate, as friends, getting to know each other more. On November 12, Drake learned of Owens' disappearance and searched for him at his last recorded location with John. However, they uncovered a hidden Xyrion operation based in an abandoned town's Aerospace Innovations company. After destroying the base, Drake and John joined Kate's trip outside of the city to continue searching for leads on Owens' location. The New Year On May 26, Emmett Murphy was ousted from his own company by the board of directors due to his extensive leave of absence. Anton Reeves then took over Murphy Industries, merging it with R-Corp afterwards. Before he really took control over the company, he was approached by the Xyrion Leader who offered an alliance between the two of them, which he then accepted. From then on, the Xyrions and R-Corp had been working together to execute tasks and create a generator fixated in the Murphy Industries building located in Manhattan. The Xyrion Invasion On June 6, the Xyrion started their plans of invasion by completing the last of their tasks, with Reeves taking charge as the face of the operation, keeping the Xyrion's work behind the scenes. On June 7, the Government gave the MCA permission to raid the Xyrion base in Oregon to which they had proceeded. The tasks of the R-Corp employees had starting catching the attention of several others, including Fionna, Emmett and Danny. Each of which finding their own reason to make their way to the R-Corp building in Philadelphia, meeting each other for the first time. Drake soon arrived, stopping a confrontation between the three of them and convincing them to work together to stop the Xyrions' plans. After clearing Murphy Tower of any R-Corp employees and controlled clones, Reeves threw Drake and his allies off their trail, which later led to them drawing apart due to their differences. The Xyrion Leader then arrived at the MCA Helicarrier, using his controlled clone of Owens to destroy the Helicarrier from the inside, kidnap Jake and betray Drake. On June 8, the Xyrions began their invasion by using their generator to open a "Jumpgate" leading to an alien planet, allowing several warships to breach through. The city soon became under siege as the Xyrions attacked several buildings, citizens and created a state of chaos and destruction. With Jake being used to power the generator, John had managed to release him from it. However, the excess energy from the generator started to disperse, putting Kate's life in danger, like Dr. Richards had predicted. John then sacrificed himself by letting the excess energy hit him rather than Kate, saving her. With Jake now released from the generator, both him and Drake went out into city to fight against the Xyrion forces. Soon enough, they were joined by Fionna, Emmett and Danny who returned to help save the city. With their powers united, they worked as a team to stop the Xyrions from continuing with their invasion and used their own generator to send them back to where they came. Afterwards, the four of them decided to stay together as a team to help those in need, leaving Drake undecided. Post-Invasion The Xyrion Invasion had affected many people within New York City, with buildings destroyed, people hurt, lives lost and an absurd amount of alien technology left behind. At some point, after the Invasion, Ryder had become depressed after realizing he lost his capability to claim vengeance, with the man he has to kill being imprisoned for working with alien invaders. After the invasion, the Murphy Industries building began undergoing reconstruction and re-innovation. On December 4, Ryder was approached by Jessica Kelly, an old friend of his, who had been attacked in her sleep. Feeling a need to help his friend, he accepted the case and looked into it more. Eventually, he discovered that Kelly wasn't actually attacked by a Mutant creature but was affected by the side-effects from a faulty sample of a serum that grants its users Mutant-like abilities. Ryder, renewing his motivation for vengeance, is able to defeat and kill the people responsible. Known Inhabitants *Humans *Mutants **Natural-Born Mutants **Nanogene-Made Mutants *Extraterrestrials **Xyrions Locations Asia Japan *Ukeire United States California *Golden Gate Bridge *Muir Woods Detroit *Ambassador Bridge *Detroit Department of Science and Technology *Motel *Palmer Park *Warehouse Idaho *Boise *Infinite Darkness Weapon Storage Facility (Destroyed) *Sheep Falls Indiana *Fangsville *Gas Station *Riddal Gang Hideout Iowa *Abandoned Zoo *Fields *Iowa City **Jenkins' Junkyard **Starling News Building **Swift Inn **Taylor's Apartment **Turbo Repairs Kansas *Abandoned R-Corp Facility *Kansas City **Danny's Secondary Garage Base **Kanigher's Italian Restaurant **The Wahlgreen Art Gallery **Vee Null's Doughnuts and Coffee Louisiana *New Orleans **Bourbon Street ***Blaine's Magic Shop Mississippi *Mississippi State Park Montana *Gates of the Mountains **Infinite Darkness Mutant Holding Facility (Destroyed) *Miles City *The Badlands Nevada *Las Vegas/Noc-143/Mutant City **Colmena Mutante **Friday's Palace **The Stratosphere New York *Bronx **Bronx Steel Mill **Henry Jones' Home **Schultz Residence *Brooklyn **Coney Island **John's Family Home *New Haven (Destroyed) *New York City **Abandoned Warehouse **Brooklyn Bridge **Central News Corporations Building **Central Park **Daryl's Pizza **Dock Warehouse **Dramatos Theatre **Warehouse 1218 **Ethereal Oil **Fizz Slam Loading Bay **George Washington Bridge **Hell's Kitchen **Java Express **John's Apartment **Manhattan **Manhattan Electrical Substation **Manhattan Police Prescient **Manhattan Power Plant **Manhattan Science Center **Manhattan Trust Bank **Manhattan Water Reserve **MCA Manhattan Outpost **Midtown **Murphy Industries Building **New York State Supreme Court **Palatial Valley Apartments **Pedro's Jewelry Store **Pier 63 **Ryder Investigations **Sewers **Subway **The Big City Barbecue **Times Square **Vibrant Jewelry **Vigma Electronics **Warehouses **Williamsburg Bridge *Impetus (Destroyed) **Aerospace Innovations (Destroyed) *Unknown Abandoned Data Center *Upstate New York **MCA Headquarters (Destroyed) New Jersey *Abandoned Town *Refugee Camp *Secret City New Mexico *Sante Fe Oregon *Xyrion Base Pennsylvania *Abandoned Aerospace Innovations *Philadelphia **City Hall **Letscher Convention Center **Murphy Tower **R-Corp Building **Zee G. Ulo's Restaurant South Dakota *Black Hills National Forest *Abandoned Facility *Mount Rushmore *Rapid City **The Journey Museum and Learning Center Tennessee *Prof. Richards' House Unknown *Arbiter High *Drake's Home *Drake's School *Faith's Home *Forest *Omni-Labs (Destroyed) *Ryder's Home *Sanctuary (Destroyed) *Supermarket Virginia *Abandoned Airfield *Spirit Enterprises Warehouse Washington *Nexus Wyoming *Devils Tower (Partially Destroyed) *Yellowstone National Park Trivia *The universe was originally going to be Earth-80 but it had already been taken. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Universes Category:Mutant Drake Category:Ryder Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:User:Bat24